Cinderella's Ring
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: SUGAR-E 13/AU/Ficlet/Sakura tak keberatan ia yang menjadi puteri, tapi kalau bukan Naruto yang jadi pangerannya!/Akhir cerita menjadi ungkapan tak terduga untuk sang puteri. /"Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya saja? Padahal sedikit lagi kau bisa mencium gadis pujaanmu itu." /"Baka Naruto."/RnR?


"Apa? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa harus aku yang jadi Cinderella nya?"

"Memang kenapa Sakura? Kau kan cantik. Tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Iya, aku setuju saja jadi puterinya. Tapi kalau pemeran pangerannya bukan Naruto!"

* * *

"_Warna emas madu menghias jemari,_

_Gadis manis tertawa kala tetesannya menari,_

_Pemuda ceria menangkap lembut tangan sang putri,_

_Kecupannya tak ayal memaksa jantung berlari.__" – N. S. 2013_

* * *

**Cinderella's Ring**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**For: SUGAR-E! ****U**** For ****Unique.****  
**

_**AU, maybe OOC, typos.**_

* * *

"Bersiap-siaplah. Setelah ini giliran kita lagi."

Sakura menoleh malas ke arah Ino yang baru saja turun dari panggung. Ia tampak merapikan kostum gaun berwarna ungu violetnya lalu merapikan rambut pirangnya yang terurai tanpa ikatan ekor kuda seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi putrinya?" ujar Sakura parau.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Astaga, kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu? Perannya kan diundi, Sakura. Kau yang jadi putrinya sedangkan aku jadi kakak tirinya." Sahut Ino sambil merapikan tatanan rambut Sakura.

Sakura cemberut.

Acara tahunan sekolah mereka kali ini mewajibkan setiap kelas untuk menampilkan drama sebuah dongeng. Dengan syarat, drama itu harus berbeda dari dongeng aslinya. Dan untuk tahun ini, kelas Sakura akan mementaskan drama _Cinderella_.

Sial bagi Sakura karena mendapat peran putri yang mengharuskannya mengenakan hak tinggi dan juga gaun. Sial dua kali karena Naruto yang harus menjadi pangerannya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi seantero sekolah tahu kalau Naruto selalu mengejarnya atau berteriak mengajaknya kencan—yang membuatnya harus memukul kepala pemuda itu karena membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Terang saja kalau dipasangkan di drama seperti ini, ia akan habis digoda oleh teman-temannya. Atau mungkin malah satu sekolah.

ARGH!

"Sudahlah, drama ini hampir selesai kan." Ujar Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya meringis saat Sakura malah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Kau hanya tinggal naik panggung sekali lagi untuk bertemu pangeran, memakai cincin itu di jarimu, lalu berciuman dengan pangeran. Tamat."

Justru hal terakhir itulah yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilakukan oleh Sakura.

.

.

"Cincinnya pas! Kau lah yang selalu pangeran cari selama ini, nona!" seru Kiba lantang—yang berperan menjadi ajudan pangeran saat melihat cincin berwarna emas itu kini terpasang dengan manis di jari Sakura.

Untuk drama kali ini, mereka memutuskan untuk mengganti sepatu kaca _Cinderella_ dengan cincin yang terlepas dari jari sang puteri setelah berdansa dengan pangeran.

Sang pangeran—Naruto tersenyum. Dengan jubah pangerannya yang membuatnya terlihat gagah, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"A-akulah yang berdansa denganmu di malam itu, pangeran." Ujar Sakura dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Pemain lain berangsur mundur, sehingga hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di atas panggung. Lampu sedikit diredupkan untuk menghasilkan suasana yang romantis. Sementara para penonton terdiam, berdebar menunggu adegan mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak malam itu. Saat mata _emerald_mu seolah menyihirku untuk terus menemukanmu dalam jangkauan mataku. Karena itu kuarungi seluruh negeri ini, hanya untuk menemukanmu, tuan puteri." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh penghayatan.

Sakura sempat tertegun, ia harus mengakui akting Naruto yang lumayan bagus. Juga kemampuannya menghafal naskah. Karena selama mereka latihan, Naruto lah yang paling sering lupa dialog.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu saat itu, pangeran. Kali ini, aku berjanji tidak akan menghilang lagi." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya saat Naruto mulai berjalan mendekatinya, mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

Tepat saat Naruto hampir mencium bibir Sakura, ia malah tertawa tertahan saat melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Jelas sekali Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin ada adegan ciuman ini.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa memberi kejutan.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menikah denganku sekarang, tuan puteri." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Eh?

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengernyit bingung saat Naruto malah berjalan mundur beberapa langkah—hingga menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Cincin ini hanya membuktikan bahwa kaulah yang selama ini aku cari. Seorang putri cantik yang berhasil mencuri hati pangeran yang bertahun-tahun belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta."

T-tunggu! Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan naskah!

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat Naruto justru berlutut di depannya sambil memegang tangan kanannya.

"Karena itu, aku akan menunggu tuan puteri sampai mau menerima pinanganku. Akan kutunggu, walau harus bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ucapnya mantap.

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Naruto mencium tangan Sakura—tepat di atas cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Dan detik itu juga—untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Sakura bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena ulah Naruto. Tentu saja tanpa sadar pipinya pun mulai merona.

"Boleh 'kan, aku menunggumu, tuan puteri?"

Sakura sempat melirik ke arah Ino yang berada di pinggir panggung. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali—memberi isyarat agar Sakura menjawab pertanyaan 'pangeran' itu.

"Eh, i-iya tentu saja, pangeran."

Untuk beberapa detik seluruh gedung menjadi sunyi. Sebelum akhirnya tepuk tangan meriah menggema ke seluruh gedung.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau merubah jalan cerita seenaknya begitu?" Karin yang bertugas menjadi sutradara drama itu sedikit kesal karena Naruto mengubah jalan cerita yang dibuatnya susah-susah.

"Ayolah, para penonton tetap menyukainya kan? Yang penting kan itu, Karin." Naruto tertawa sambil melepas jubah pangerannya. Setelah itu ia duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang terdapat di dalam tuang rias itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya saja? Padahal sedikit lagi kau bisa mencium gadis pujaanmu itu kan?" tanya Kiba yang kini duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kalau kalian melihatnya dari dekat, wajah Sakura benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia tidak ingin ada adegan ciuman itu." Ia melirik Karin yang hanya mendengus kesal. "Lagipula..." Naruto tersenyum perlahan, "Kurasa ia masih belum menyukaiku. Aku akan menciumnya kalau ia sudah membalas perasaanku suatu saat nanti saja."

Kiba tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto sementara Karin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka yang merupakan kakak dan teman dekat Naruto jelas tahu seberapa besar pemuda itu benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai gadis itu mau membalas perasaan Naruto.

"_Baka _Naruto."

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi—yang masih menggunakan kostum putrinya—berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

.

.

.

**Another NaruSaku fic from me untuk meramaikan event SUGAR-E tahun ini! :D HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY!**

**Please leave some review for me, thanks! ;)**


End file.
